pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Maronbai Tubes
Maronbai tubes are unstable connections between two universes. Formed by two universes colliding, it has the physical laws of either or them (or even, more likely, a hybrid between the two) and can stretch for a long distance -- 16.5 Tpc is the average. Naming The scientists in Maronbai, Yinloga, Sevito researched for over 600 years on this. These tubes are named in their honor in the year 42 037 226 774 AB and are first traversed in a ship again named in their honor. Vocabulary A couple of specialist words are coined for the field of study in the field of Maronbai Tube Cosmology. ; Deganta point : Named after Deganta Yünlo Teȝrat "Agretšo". This point, midway between U and V, is the point where the membrane is at its weakest and will break there first. ; Mransai Wall : Named after Mransai Ankkura Zina, this is the boundary of the Tube. This is the selfsame membrane of the Universes. However, it gets funny when it's heavily distorted, especially near the Deganta Point. ; Delongak Radius : Named after Delongak Nirentsú Magyi, this is a average radius of the tube, about 30% to 35% of the way into either end of the interfaces. ; Interface : An invisible boundary where laws of physics change. The LoP inside the Tube, is somewhat of a mix between the LoP of U and V. ; U and V : These two letters denote the universes that are involved in the tube. In different cultures, the actual letter will change, usually to fit the first letter of the word "universe". In a more practical measure, U would be the one that a spaceship will be exiting from, and V will be the one that a spaceship would be exiting to. Below are translations of the above terms into the Four Standard Languages: Evolution Maronbai tubes are made when the boundaries of two universes collide.Universes do collide very quickly because they keep getting accelerated at various points in the Universal Strand, a giant field where bits of universe keep running. This Strand is what the Universe is, and is differentiated from a universe, not capitalized. They do lose energy when they form these tubes however. The membrane briefly connects with each other, then thin as they split, creating the tube. The tubes cannot last however. After a time which is dependent between U and V and how fast they are moving relative to each other, the two fragment and split up again. Properties Usually, the LoP between U and V are different enough that nothing but specialized spaceships are able to cross it. Occasionally though, the two LoPs are similar enough that things not specialized in the crossings can survive the Interfaces. One such example is the Exodus of SCP-682. Transport Using the special Maronbai shuttles, transport across the universes can be done via the tubes. Tethered at the edge of the universe (which is not an edge that you can see by the way). These ships are much like tiny universes of their own. These ships are no more than a giant sphere with a single server in it. People and crew are saved into the server and control the ship through a command center. Notes Category:1.17 Places and Dimensions